1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ergonomic wrist rest for a computer mouse, and more particularly to an ergonomic wrist rest for a computer mouse that is length-adjustable so as to enable the wrist rest to provide an ergonomic benefit to users with different size hands.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of graphical interfaces for personal computers, i.e., Macintosh(trademark) and Microsoft Windows(trademark), xe2x80x9cpoint and clickxe2x80x9d operation has become widespread. At least two types of devices are presently used for xe2x80x9cpoint and clickxe2x80x9d operation. The first type of device is the stationary track ball, which remains in a fixed position and which is manipulated to move a pointing element on a computer screen. The other type of device is a xe2x80x9cmousexe2x80x9d, which is moved on a flat surface to effect corresponding movement of an icon on a computer screen.
Use of a computer mouse requires constant hand and arm movement with concomitant ergonomic considerations. With a conventional computer mouse, there is generally an unnatural flexion of the user""s wrist from a normal, at-rest position. In addition, normal movement of the mouse entails either irritating movement of the user""s wrist and arm on the rolling surface or uncomfortable unsupported arm movement. Constant and continual movement of the mouse is therefore tiring and stressful to the user and may result in carpal tunnel syndrome. A more detailed description of the ergonomic shortcomings resulting from the use of a conventional mouse is discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,340,067 and 5,433,407.
In response to these problems, a number of devices have been devised to augment the conventional mouse. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,407 relates to a palm rest for a computer mouse that includes a cavity for accepting at least a portion of the computer mouse thereunder. The palm rest, however, is not movable with the mouse.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,067 relates to a support block for supporting the hand and wrist of the user, and a retainer for retaining the mouse in fixed relation to the support block. In this device, the mouse and support are in fixed position so that a separate such device must be provided for use by persons with different size hands.
Other ergonomic devices include, for example, foam block wrist rests that are used to support and cushion the wrist against irritation and fatigue from unsupported arm movements. Other devices are designed to engage the mouse at its tail end, with the formation of an extension upon which the wrist can be rested and which is used to push or pull the mouse. Even with such devices, ergonomic problems are either not completely resolved or such devices actually introduce other irritations. Furthermore, with many of such devices control of the pointing icon is often lessened. Thus, many prior art devices provide only partial support for the user""s hand, or actually isolate the hand from full control of the mouse.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an extension device for a computer mouse that provides improved comfort during continued use, but without lessened control of the mouse.
It is a further object of the invention to provide the extension device as an integral extension of the mouse that moves with the mouse, with the size of the extension being adjustable for users with different size hands.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more evident from the following discussion and the drawings.
The present invention is a computer pointing device which utilizes a conventional computer mouse in combination with an ergonomic extension adapted to support a human palm. The ergonomic extension is attached to the computer mouse for movement therewith and is positioned adjacent to the computer mouse for facilitating use of the mouse in an ergonomically correct position. Adjustment means enables the user to adjust the position of the computer mouse relative to the ergonomic extension for enabling use of the computer mouse and ergonomic extension by users having different size hands.
In one embodiment of the invention, the adjustment means includes i) an extension arm fixed to the computer mouse and extending therefrom; ii) a slot in the ergonomic extension adapted to receive the extension arm for slidable movement of the extension arm therein; and iii) locking means for releasably locking the extension arm in any of a plurality of positions in the slot. A preferred locking means includes a protuberance on the extension arm and a plurality of notches adjacent to the slot. The protuberance engages with any of the plurality of notches to lock the extension arm in position.
In another embodiment of the invention, the computer mouse has a rear portion and an upper surface and the ergonomic extension includes a cavity therebeneath adapted for insertion of at least part of the rear portion of the computer mouse. At least a portion of the wall of the cavity is in contact with the computer mouse upper surface. Hook and loop fastening means on the cavity wall and the computer mouse upper surface provides for releasable attachment therebetween so as to adjust the position of the computer mouse relative to the ergonomic extension.
In a further embodiment of the invention, guide means is provided on the computer mouse and the ergonomic extension for facilitating guided movement of the computer mouse relative to the ergonomic extension. The means for adjusting the position of the computer mouse relative to the ergonomic extension includes a plurality of teeth on the computer mouse that engage with a plurality of teeth on the ergonomic extension for releasably locking the ergonomic extension in any of a plurality of positions with respect to the computer mouse. The plurality of teeth on the computer mouse are preferably positioned on a rearwardly extending lever. The guided movement is provided by a first guide slot on the ergonomic extension that engages with and is guided by a protuberance on the rearwardly extending lever. The ergonomic extension preferably includes a bottom cover, with the first guide slot and plurality of teeth on the ergonomic extension being positioned on the bottom cover.
The plurality of teeth are preferably arranged in parallel rows positioned on opposite sides of the first guide slot, with the plurality of teeth on the rearward extension being positioned in corresponding parallel rows on opposite sides of the protuberance. Guided movement may also be provided by one or more rearward facing guide slots on the computer mouse that guide one or more forward extensions on the ergonomic extension. A frame member positioned adjacent to the rearward extension lever defines at least one second guide slot between the rearward extension lever and the frame member. The ergonomic extension includes a downward guide arm extending into the at least one second guide slot, also for guiding movement of the computer mouse relative to the ergonomic extension.